Project X Crisis
by AJ Wargo
Summary: Another adventure in dimension hopping awaits!
1. Prologue: Reminiscing

IN ANOTHER TIME...

IN ANOTHER WORLD...

The kingdom of Babylim lay like a sparkling jewel on the great Euphrates River. It's people were very prosperous and generous under the protection of their gods.

They were ruled by the mighty Prince Gilgamesh, known by many as the Golden Knight for his holy golden armor, crafted and given to him by Ishtar, the Goddess of Love and War.

Presently, he was reminiscing on the past in his castle, remembering his previous adventures...

"I still remember how I got into adventuring... My assault on Druaga's tower..."

He recalled his fight against the demon Druaga, recalling every exact moment of the fight, which concluded with him obliterating the creature.

"Then I got involved in a dimensional crisis, in which Druaga revived himself and teamed up with other demons..."

Vividly recalling his battles against Druaga's underlings with his wife Ki, he could almost feel the intensity as if it were actually happening.

"And a more recent adventure, where I brought back a new friend to fight alongside me..."

In said adventure, Gil liberated the amusement park of Marvel Land from the clutches of a evil Mole King, bringing the resident hero, the dragonoid Prince Talmit, back to Babylim.

"Perhaps adventure will soon find its way to me yet again..."

And it will, soon enough...


	2. Chapter 1: Mythological

(Brave New World begins to play as splash effects began and showing images of Reiji, Xiaomu, Gil, Ki, Saya, Byakiya, Sans, and Papyrus)

(It cuts to a hellish city with Reiji, Xiaomu, Gil, and Ki in the other side. And on the other was Byakiya, Saya, Sans, and Papyrus all about to fight an enemy)  
Seijaku no machi yuragi ni michite  
Michishirube sae maru de maboroshi

(It cuts to the outskirts with Mario, Sonic, Arthur, Lloyd, Pac-Man, Klonoa, and NiGHTS preparing for battle before charging with Mario throwing a fireball at the screen)  
Motomete mo kogarete mo tsukamenai tooi sora wa  
Subeta wo dakitomete some agete yuku

(It cuts to Shadow and Wolf running to battle and Mitsurugi slashes at the vines. It cuts to Joe Musashi landing on a temple roof with Strider Hiryu, with Frogger following along.)  
Sekai wakatsu sora ni mimi wo sumaseba  
Brave New World maneku koe ga hibiku

(It cuts to KOS-MOS, Mega Man, Proto Man, Lance and Bill, Captain Falcon and Samus firing at the core before cutting to the outside of the space station with the Great Fox escaping with the warriors.)  
Sekai wakatsu sora wo furi aogu toki  
Brave New World DORAMA wa maku akeru

(It cuts to Sans having a left glowing eye and firing a Gaster blaster at the demon robots with Papyrus comically using his bones to attack them.)

(It cuts to Valkyrie on a cliff at night before cutting to a still image of dark warriors. Valkyrie turns away as a tear falls.)  
Kousasuru shinn sekai hikare au  
Hikari mo yami mo yagate tokete hitotsu ni naru

(It cuts to Saya looking upward with Byakiya as they held hands and sheathed their swords to attack the demon robots.)  
Chi ni ochiru kage dai chi wo ugachi  
Michishirube sura imi wo ushinau  
Kanashikute setsunakute nemurenai shiroi yoru wa  
Shizuka ni utamuki ni tada sugite yuku

(It cuts to the fighters Ryu, Akira, Jin, Bravoman, Chin-Li, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Guile, and Lucario posing with each shot of them performing an attack)  
Tooi kono sora ga sekai wo wakachi soshite umareru shinn sekai

(It cuts back to the city as hell has now broken lose. It cuts to Gil, Ki, Reiji, Xiaomu fighting the robot demon king Yomamato and Saya, Byakiya, Sans, and Papyrus fighting Anubis and Takadokshi. Both sides began to clash and an explosion sending our heroes back.)  
Sekai wakatsu sora wo furi aogu toki  
Brave New World DORAMA wa maku akeru

Dakara

(Its cuts to shots of Reiji, Sonic, Joe, Ryu, Mega Man, Sans, Byakiya with Saya supporting him, Morrigan, both injured)  
Ima wa mayoi harai ima wa furi kaerazu ni  
Aruki dasou tsuzuku sora he

(It then has the heroes regaining conciousness and they begin to rise up and fight the villains. The group is assembled as the song ends.)  
Ude ni chikara mune ni inori kaze ni kokoro chirasanai de  
Asu no yume to negai daite shin sekai wo tomo ni kakeyou

 **PROJECT X CRISIS:**

CHAPTER 1: Mythological

As Gil continued to reminisce, a portal suddenly opened up.

"What in the world?" Gil gasped.

The portal suddenly began pulling Gil towards it.

"Ahhh! Ki! Talmit! Help me!" He called out.

Ki and Talmit rushed into the room and saw this.

"Gil! No!" Ki screamed.

Desperately, she grabbed his hand, but this only caused her to start being pulled in, too.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She called out, in fear.

Talmit was sucked into the portal as well.

"Help me! Anyone!" He cried.

And before long, all three had been pulled out of the room and into the portal.

As they flew through the portal, Gil and Ki still held each other's hands, a testament to their love for each other.

"Ki! I won't leave you, ever!" Gil called out.

"Gil! I'll never let go, even now!" Ki responded.

At last they landed in another world, Gil holding his lover close.

"Where are we? It looks familiar..." Ki inquired.

Suddenly, three dark knights on horses rushed at them.

"Stop these intruders! For Kamuz!" They shouted.

"Kamuz? Wait, I think we're in Marvel Land." Gil said, with a sudden realization.

"But there's no rides or anything!" Talmit responded.

"This is a different one than your one, Talmit." Ki told him.

The three dark horsemen were soon attacking Gil, Ki, and Talmit, circling around the trio.

Gil used his shield to defend himself and Ki, while Talmit used a smaller shield to protect himself from the attacks.

This continued for a few minutes, but in the heavens above, a maiden looked down upon them.

"Is that Gil and Ki down there? I've got to save them, for they are like old friends to me..." She thought to herself.

The maiden leapt off the edge of the heavens, pointing a shortsword down at the horsemen.

The horsemen looked up and saw her only as a shining light in the sky.

"Oh, no! The last time this happened, it was Valkyrie!" One of them exclaimed.

"But what if it's just the sun?" Another asked.

But before the third could reply, Valkyrie landed directly upon the three horsemen, killing them.

Gil gasped and said, "Valkyrie? Is that you?"

As the dust cleared, Valkyrie stood atop the horsemens' corpses and said, "It's me, Gil."

Gil rushed forwards and hugged Valkyrie.

"It is good to see you again, my old friend..." Gil exclaimed.

"I missed you too, Gil, I'll admit that." Valkyrie responded.

"So, Kamuz is at it again?" Gil asked, breaking the hug.

"Yes. We'll need your help to stop him." Valkyrie replied.

"Well, then, lead the way!" Gil called out.

The four heroes headed out, ready to put an end to Kamuz once and for all.

But back at Babylim, trouble was brewing, as a large demonic robot king was laying seige to the city.

"Now that Gilgamesh is in another dimension, our plans of conquest can begin. Minions, find me Druaga! He'll be willing to conspire with me, I know that!" The being yelled.

The robot let loose with a terrifying laugh as his minions went to fetch Druaga.

 **NEXT TIME: Shinji agents are alerted to a new threat in their world in "Undercover"!**


	3. Chapter 2: Undercover

**CHAPTER 2: Undercover**

In the Namco X Capcom dimension...

Out in Tokyo, a madman, was summoning four types of monster from Japanese myth- Onis, Tengus, Jiang Shi, and Spider-Women.

"This should test the might of warriors brave enough to fight me! Hahahahahahaha!"

A man and a woman were patrolling the area.

"Reiji, do you feel like something's wrong?" The woman asked.

"Xiaomu, I don't know. But it definitely feels like someone's up to something." The man replied.

Before they knew it, the monsters were upon them, and they were being forced to dodge their attacks.

Reiji and Xiaomu pulled out their weapons and began to attack, focusing first upon the Onis.

The Onis took the blows in stride and tried to smash them with their massive clubs.

The duo continued to avoid the attacks and eventually brought all the Onis down.

The Tengus then began dive bombing them, using their beaks to strike and peck at them.

Reiji and Xiaomu slashed at the Tengus as they dive bombed them, incapacitating all of them.

The Jiang-Shis leapt at the two, trying to attack them and drink their blood.

The Shinra Agents slashed and cut at them, and soon all the Jiang-Shis had been defeated.

The massive Spider Women began attacking them with webs and smaller spiders.

The two Shinra Agents swung their blades at the Spider Women, and soon, they had been defeated, too.

The madman then appeared before them.

"Ah, so you were strong enough to fend off my monsters. I must admit, I am impressed."

"Who are you?" Xiaomu said.

"I am Ulrik, and I will see if your potential has truly been unlocked! Hahahahahaha!" The madman said.

Ulrik pulled out a sword and began swinging it around, attempting to hurt Reiji and Xiaomu.

The two began clashing weapons with Ulrik in a bitter struggle.

At points, Ulrik levitated the sword and tried to slam it onto them.

But the two kept up their attack, refusing to relent or give in.

They finally disarmed Ulrik and he collapsed backwards.

"Well, that didn't go as planned. But I've got another trick! Hahahaha!"

Ulrik then fled through a portal, cackling with glee.

Reiji and Xiaomu chased him through it, not knowing where it would lead them...

 **NEXT TIME:** **Mt. Ebott comes under siege by classic monsters, and the only person who can stop the plans of Dr. Tongue is... A lazy skeleton? Tune in for "Subterranean"!**


	4. Chapter 3: Subterranean

((Note: the OC Byakiya is Andreaslima Microsoft Sam 95's property, and so is Yomamato, the robot seen in the first chapter.))

 **CHAPTER 3: Subterranean**

Deep under the summit of Mt. Ebott, in a world filled with monsters...

A skeleton in a blue hoodie examines a machine in his workshop behind his house.

"even though this thing is busted, it still has one purpose- to allow me to check on all the timelines."

What he found was several timelines in a state of disarray, confusing him.

"that's weird. that kid hasn't been killing monsters, yet the timelines are all jumbled up."

As he said this, he heard a noise outside, and then he heard someone speaking.

"I am Dr. Tongue, the greatest monster making mad scientist in the universe! This world will be mine, and all those who will not obey shall be crushed my my horde of evil monsters!" The voice exclaimed.

"that sounds like trouble. better go tell pap about this guy." The skeleton, named Sans, muttered.

As Sans exited his workshop, he saw Dr Tounge's minions- classic monsters like zombies, chainsaw wielding men, and vampires- patrolling the streets.

"this guy can at least back up his threats. half the villains i know don't even do that."

Sans quickly entered his house before the monsters could notice him.

He found his brother Papyrus inside.

"hey, bro, there's a horde of mean monsters outside. they're being commanded by some mad scientist named dr. tongue. you wanna help me stop them?"

"FINALLY, A CHANCE TO PROVE MYSELF TO THE PEOPLE OF SNOWDIN!" Papyrus roared.

The two went outside and began attacking Dr. Tongue's monsters with bones and skulls called Gaster Blasters.

"Monsters! Stop these skeletons from destroying you!" Dr. Tongue, a bald man in a lab suit with his tongue sticking out, said.

Another portal opened up, and a caped man with a mask and a fox girl emerged from it.

"hey, i heard some bad things about you, lady." Sans said to the fox girl.

"Don't worry. My organization, Ouma, has broken up, and I found a good partner in Byakiya here." The fox girl, Saya, said.

"Greetings, Sans. I am Byakiya, the disciple of the reaper!" The caped man said.

"WE CAN MEET AND GREET LATER! RIGHT NOW WE NEED TO TAKE DOWN THESE MONSTERS!" Papyrus said.

Byakiya and Saya joined the fight, Saya shooting at the monsters with a pistol while Byakiya began slashing them with a scythe.

Eventually, the monsters had lost half of their forces.

"Arrgh! You fools! We're leaving this world for now! Retreat!" Dr. Tongue said, creating a portal and making his monsters rush through it, before taking leave himself.

"Come on, we can't let him get away!" Byakiya said.

The four leapt through the portal, pursuing Dr. Tongue to his lair...

 **NEXT TIME: Gil's party goes up against the mighty Kamuz in "Monstrocity"!**


	5. Chapter 4: Monstrosity

**CHAPTER 4: Monstrosity**

Gil, Ki, Talmit, and Valkyrie had approached the border of Kamuz's island stronghold.

Along the way, they had enlisted the air of two of Valkyrie's closest friends- a green humanoid creature in gold armor named Kurino, and a blue haired woman in purple named Sabine.

"It would seem that we have again been reunited." Gil said to Sabine.

"I'll admit, Gil, I kinda missed you." Sabine said in response.

"I'm with Sabine on this one. Your reputation as the Golden Knight precedes you." Kurino replied.

They began to enter the stronghold with their weapons drawn.

The guards of the stronghold saw them and raised the alarm, screaming, "Valkyrie's here! She's brought a band of adventurers to kill Kamuz! Stop her!"

As they entered the first room of the castle, they were attacked by several Tattas, which were caveman like beings wielding clubs.

They fought back against the horde, with Sabine using daggers and Kurino slashing at them with a giant trident.

The clash continued for several minutes, with both sides trying their hardest to prevail over the other.

In the end, though, the Tattas were overpowered and defeated.

The group then headed to the second level of the stronghold, where a woman who looked like Valkyrie except she had black armor as opposed to Valkyrie's green armor stood.

Gil gasped and said, "Black Valkyrie! What are you doing here?"

"Simple. Kamuz has told me to work with him and I have decided to do so." Black Valkyrie responded.

"I won't stand for this! Prepare to fight!" Valkyrie called out.

At this, Black Valkyrie charged at them with her axe drawn.

Valkyrie stepped forward and blocked the blow with her shield, then slashed at Black Valkyrie.

Black Valkyrie dodged the attack and attempted to beat Valkyrie with her shield.

Valkyrie caught the shield with one hand and attempted to stab Black Valkyrie with her free hand.

Black Valkyrie was stabbed in her stomach and staggered backwards, and Valkyrie took advantage of this to relentlessly attack her doppelgänger, knocking her back.

Finally, worn out from the assault, Black Valkyrie uttered, "Damn it, I lost... I guess this is the end for me..." and fell to the floor, dead.

Kurino said, "Well, I can firmly say that Black Valkyrie deserved that. No one likes a doppelgänger anyway."

The group finally made it to Kamuz's lair in the stronghold, and they saw him emerge from a pool of black water. He was a massive red-skinned demon with four arms and black armor.

"Valkyrie, I knew you'd come to my stronghold to kill me! But why? Is it really worth maintaining peace in this crappy world?" Kamuz shouted.

"It is, Kamuz. As long as you exist, I must fight and defeat you." Valkyrie said.

"Peace will be maintained in all lands, and not just this one. You are an enemy to peace." Gil uttered.

"Enough talk! It's time for you to go to hell!" Kamuz shouted, charging at them.

The group dodged Kamuz's strike and slashed at his arms.

Kamuz took the blows in stride and punched the ground, sending shockwaves rolling across the floor.

They leapt over the blades and continued to strike Kamuz with their weapons.

Kamuz then picked up a nearby pillar and began swinging it around, hitting the heroes with it.

They recovered from the assault and continued to attack Kamuz.

Kamuz began to stagger, but he regained his composure and began throwing punches at the heroes.

The heroes branched their attack a bit to further weaken Kamuz- Gil, Valkyrie, Kurino, and Sabine began attacking up close, while Talmit and Ki threw fireballs at him.

Kamuz nearly collapsed at this point, and the heroes saw that he was nearly defeated.

They charged at Kamuz and struck his head, causing him to collapse.

"Why can't I ever win? Why? Damn you, Valkyrie! Damn youuuuuuuuu!" Kamuz uttered before dying.

"We did it! Kamuz is defeated! This world is safe!" Talmit exclaimed.

Suddenly, another portal opened up.

"Oh, no. Here we go again!" Gil screamed as the party was sucked through it.

There was an eerie silence, but then Yomamato, the robot from before, emerged from a second portal.

"Aw, no, we're too late to recruit Kamuz... But, we could unseal the Abyss of Time..."

 **NEXT TIME: Reiji and Xiaomu's pursuit of Ulrik takes them to a bizarre land. Tune in for "Transformation!"**


End file.
